Faithfulness,Allegiance ?
by Fictionsyncrasy
Summary: "What is it in him that inspires such loyalty ?"Red John's thought on the advantage that Patrick has in the game. Small introspective piece of Red John's thoughts .Slight reference to season 6 . My first ever writing work .


A/N:This is my first ever writing endeavor Never really had the confidence of publishing .But there is always a first time so I gave it a try and believe it or not but this writing piece is from the thoughts of Red John I have tried to capture some aspect of his thoughts and have done zero theorizing about his identity let the makers of the show decide that while we can play with the clues that they serve us.I know hard to fathom Red John having sane thoughts but he is human and yes does have some very Red thoughts but some may not be that Red maybe .A great villain all in all .

Sorry for any mistakes will edit if I happen to find anything other than plot mistakes :)

Disclaimer :How can anyone claim to own The Mentalist when Bruno Heller features in the credits .So I do not own it and don't want to .Earn what you own philosophy.

* * *

What is it in him that inspires such loyalty ?What is that quality that I am still not able to decipher?

It is best to know your enemies better than they know themselves and that is what forced me to go to his former psychiatrist personally i took that risk of being found out only so that i can find something that makes Patrick Jane my formidable foe .  
You just can't help yourself when curiosity strikes similar to the phrase that people use that curiosity kills the Cat ..

Well I say curiosity kills the cat but it does give the cat the satisfaction of dying with more insights or rather having its curiosity satisfied ...

So I could not get much out of Doctor Sophie Miller she is one good psychiatrist someone worthy of being the one to beat sense into Patrick during his "affected" days good to know that I was the cause of such distress.

No doubt she is a good judge of character or was .  
She did read me well as evidenced by her typewritten I deceived her on a few traits of myself.  
But I was able to keep my ruse alive for quite a long time judging by her skills she was not able to identify my true intentions as quickly as she should have and it did cost her dearly I must say.  
Anyway May Doctor Miller Rest in Peace.

As for Patrick he may not know what all I was able to extract from it may dampen his spirits a bit as not knowing everything makes him anxious and all the more prone to he surely will find out a way out of it well that buys me sometime to plan the next move it certainly has been very active past few days .

Although what information my little sessions with provided me with were not a big revelation as I had figured that much about Patrick myself but some nuances here and there which I was able to bring out of her proved highly useful and rather satisfying as they ruffled just the right feathers of Patrick was not so forthcoming a committed psychiatrist she was but hypnosis and modern drugs can do wonders .

He tortured himself to know how I could get in his head .Took him quite a lot of time to figure the source of information  
And as he says and believes "There is no such thing as psychics" and will never be .I made him doubt that belief for a substantial period of time ...It seems I was too harsh on him by killing Eileen Turner it took a lot of planning to execute that killing perfectly and in the way I wanted it .  
Well a job well done I must say.

Again I come back to the what is it in him that inspires such loyalty he doesn't seem to demand or command or does anything out of sorts for people be so loyal to him instead he does everything that can drive people away from him .It is said that faithfulness is the best relationship.

So what is it in him that he gets to experience True Friendship and allegiance.

And I have to rely on methods of dread and manipulation to inspire such loyalty ,while I have to search the right buttons to press and the right hedge so that I can get things done from people.

But the amusing part in all this is that Patrick doesn't know that his weaknesses are his strength as the people around him would do anything for serving justice and in doing that they would do anything to help him.

Hell they would even serve their life on a platter without even being asking to do so.  
All in their interest to serve justice and to do what is right .Weirdly good that bunch and loyal to a fault.

No thing separates them no betrayal has scratched them enough so as to bruise them for life or make them incompetent to perform their duty killing anyone of them will only glue them together even stronger .They may not be the most intelligent people but they sure as hell are intelligent and extremely useful allies.

Something which I fail to garner that is true loyalty, true acquaintance and true friendship. Seems like reign of fear has its limitations .It does get work done when necessary no need to explain, no room for misunderstanding ,no expectation and no hassles So in all I suppose this whole faithfulness is a ruse that the world created.

Patrick may not be able to find the true reason for me sparing beautiful Teresa .After all she does not need to die just for trespassing she has a bigger purpose to serve she has to play the role of the confidante even though there is no need for one but she has become one over the years so she will continue to play that part and she does that work commendably even after being a terrible just does not have any dishonesty in her .But I could not leave her without warning now could I .She should play the game according to the rules and play the role of acquaintance and not the opponent .  
I think this warning or sign has served her well maybe she will be haunted by some nightmares but that will not cause any problem I suppose.  
Though it will become all the more interesting to face her when she just can't keep her poker face in place oh..it will be an amusing sight I might need to pay her a visit soon.

Teresa is not a tormented soul .She is in fact a beautiful slightly burnt by the hardships of life but still strong as steel is not vulnerable or weak by any means she is not disoriented in life or a victim of her past .My conclusion she is not someone I could just kill off in a jiffy.

She has some bigger purpose to serve that may continue even after this game between me and Patrick ends .And that purpose will be served without me having to play any part in it .Time will play its part.

They both don't seem to realize the depth of their connection just it sure will create a whole lot of problems when realization hits with full force Poor Patrick will be badly conflicted between his past and future .Partners they call themselves my little show surely has shaken some nerves in Patrick and of course in Teresa this will test their allegiance and partnership.

Maybe I should plan to do something that will haunt Patrick even if he wins or even if he loses for that matter.

If this is the battle of Good and Evil though I suppose Patrick hardly qualifies to be called the good side not that I belong to that side either.

This battle between revenge and well revenge can only be won by an astute player/manipulator.

I can't escape the truth that I do lack some things which Patrick has but I have to play with my strength it was not all that inaccurate for Patrick to categorise me as a lonely soul not fully right not fully wrong but as it is I have created a hell lot of chaos in the world in which I live in without being known who needs anyone nah not me ..I have and will always be best alone .

This battle will be bloody all battles will have to pay the prize of just being in that List after all All can't be Red John/Jay Roth/Roy Tagliaferro.

So till then I play the game Until I Catch him or He Catches me.

* * *

A/N:So how was my first endeavor or how bad was it any criticism is welcome if this in any way deserves your precious time.

Sorry to bore you all with two notes but call it first time writer anxiety Please review if possible it will fund my future writing projects if they ever materialize LOL for free .

Thanks for reading anyways :) :)


End file.
